Gryffindor Common Room
by willer
Summary: Here's chapter 4. Wow, this is getting to be really cool.
1. Gryffindor Common Room

Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts. Mid-autumn.  
  
It was a normal Tuesday morning in Gryffindor Common Room. All the Gryffindors had gone down to the Great Hall, with the exception of the Marauders and their friends. They were about to leave when they heard a loud bang and saw a bright flash of light. Sirius Black and his best friend James Potter dismissed it as a prank that Snape was trying to pull on them, even though they didn't turn into Flobberworms like last time. They soon found out that their wands wouldn't work when Remus Lupin tried to summon his bag. Lily Evans decided that they should just go downstairs and tell Dumbledore their problem. She tried to open the portrait door, but couldn't. Sirius also gave it a shot, but failed. They were all just sitting, moping around, when they saw writing appear on the wall. It said, Do not be frightened, my follower. You will remain unharmed; only the other five will die. ~The Dark Lord. Everyone was getting scared and nervous. James tried to do the most basic spell he could think of - Lumos - but his wand still didn't work. Once, he put his wand on the table, however, a Wingardium Leviosa spell shot out and began levitating Lori Madison off the ground. Then, just as soon as it started, it stopped. Everyone started to walk towards James, and Sirius had to calm everybody down.  
  
Everybody started yelling at James, wanting to know why it was his wand that worked. James continued to defend himself when Peter Pettigrew asked him to explain something. A couple of times when he was coming out of Potions he's seen James chatting with Slytherins. While trying to defend himself, James started to walk towards the group and they all started to back away, as if they were afraid of him. James argued that the only thing he was guilty of was being friendly. Sirius tried to reason with James, but he was interrupted by Lori. Sirius and Lori got into an argument about who to trust. Lily then mentioned something that Remus had told her. Sirius sometimes practiced spells on his owl, Andromeda, and Remus once saw him using the Imperius curse, one of the three Unforgivable curses. Peter tried to tell the group that what they were doing - trying to find a scapegoat for the situation - was extremely stupid and dangerous.  
  
When he finished, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the girls' dormitories. In the distance was the vague figure of somebody walking towards them. Lori shrieked, extremely scared, and clung to Sirius as James picked up his wand, the only one that would work, and pointed it at the figure. Remus grabbed the wand from him, but Peter grabbed it right back and stupefied the figure. They rushed towards it and discovered that the figure was Amanda Johnson, one of Lily's friends. Everyone was shocked at what happened, but nobody more than Peter. He tried to defend his actions, but was at a loss for words. Peter bolted for his dormitory as his friends started running after him. Sirius caught up to him and tackled him down. Peter, apparently very scared, swore he knew who Voldemort's follower was. After a moment of hesitation, he said it was Lily. Everyone turned toward her as she asserted her innocence. A full-scale riot broke out and nobody could tell who the follower might be. Listening to all this from outside the locked portrait door were Severus Snape, a Slytherin fifth year, and Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin seventh year. They commented on how easy it was to turn friend against friend just by doing a few simple spells. 


	2. Second Floor Hallway

Remember don't forget to review. I need inspiration, so send me your ideas.  
  
Second Floor Hallway, Hogwarts. Early-winter.  
  
James and Sirius hurried across the long corridors of Hogwarts in a desperate attempt to reach their Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. Running frantically to get there on time, they were very disappointed when they heard the late bell ring. They automatically slowed down their pace and began to think of a better excuse than what had really happened. How would their teacher believe that someone had hexed Sirius's shoes to have a mind of their own? The shoes really didn't want to go out of the Gryffindor Common Room. James had had to wrestle them off Sirius's feet and give him a pair of his own. They had locked the shoes in Sirius's trunk and had decided to deal with them later. Sirius was pretty sure he knew who had cursed the sneakers - a Slytherin slimeball by the name of Severus Snape.  
  
As they neared a corner, they could hear the footsteps of someone walking toward them. Thinking it was Filch, the harsh caretaker of Hogwarts, they turned to run. But they soon heard raspy voice muttering something about leaving a book in the Slytherin dormitory, and immediately knew whom it belonged to. They turned the corner and found themselves face to face with Snape. Sirius instantly lost his cool and gave him a hard shove, causing Snape to fall to the floor. Snape got very angry and hurriedly stood up, or at least tried to, when Sirius kicked him down to the ground. James had to hold Sirius back from tearing Snape to pieces. The two Gryffindors began to question Snape about Sirius's shoes being cursed. Whatever question they asked, he would reply by saying that he wasn't the one who did it.  
  
Finally, Sirius blew his top and grabbed out his wand. He hit Snape with the Furnonculous charm and watched as boils grew all over his body. Snape yelped out in pain, but then fainted from the pain and shock of the boils erupting from his skin. Fearing that Filch had heard the scream, James and Sirius ran to their classroom as fast as they could. Their lateness earned them each a night's detention, but this wasn't very harsh, considering their reputation. As Sirius went to take his seat, Lori caught Sirius's eye. Grinning from ear to ear, she asked him how his shoes were doing and broke into a frenzy of giggling. 


	3. Quidditch Field

Quidditch Field, Hogwarts. Late-winter.  
  
James entered the pitch, and took off on his broomstick. He made a few rounds around the perimeter of the stadium, reaching out and giving Gryffindors high-fives as he neared them. He flew down to the center of the field where he watched Sirius, Gryffindor's captain, shaking hands with Dustin Castle, the Hufflepuff captain. Madam Hooch stepped to the center and released the Bludgers, followed by the Snitch. She then took out the Quaffle and tossed it high into the sky. James took it at once and drove down the field, and scored for an easy ten points. Jake Baines, a Hufflepuff chaser, soon took the ball and made his way to the Gryffindor side. He and Robert Moore repeatedly passed the Quaffle back and forth, trying to confuse the opponents. As Robert was passing it back, Sirius hit Jake with a Bludger, knocking him off balance. James quickly intercepted the ball, made a move on the Hufflepuff keeper, and scored again.  
  
Cassidy Clintick, another Gryffindor chaser, soon stole the ball from the Hufflepuffs, and made her way down the field. She saw a Bludger coming toward her, quickly passed the ball to James, and then dodged the Bludger. James took the Quaffle down the center of the field; no one was in his way. He charged on Dustin, the keeper, faster than he had expected, and put the Quaffle through the left hoop. The score was now thirty to zero - Gryffindor in the lead. The Hufflepuffs broke into a Hawkshead Formation, and drove a goal past Chris Greene, the Gryffindor keeper. Chris threw the ball in to James, who immediately began racing downfield. All of the Hufflepuff players had their eyes set on James. Cassidy and Sam Thompson were both signaling for a pass, but James ignored them. He wove his way through the Hufflepuff team and cracked Dustin to score another goal.  
  
James never passed once in the game. Gryffindor had scored one hundred fifty points, and James had one hundred thirty of them. Hufflepuff, however, still had only ten. James's teammates were getting very angry with him, but they tried to stay calm - at least they were winning. The Snitch had been spotted, and both the seekers were going after it. David Riley, the Gryffindor seeker, was soon hit in the face by a Bludger, and fell to the ground. James had the Quaffle, and needed to score before the Hufflepuff seeker caught the Snitch, for a tie. The other team's chasers had surrounded him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cassidy signaling for a pass. He paid no attention to her and tried to make his way past the Hufflepuffs. He broke free and was about to score, but the Hufflepuff seeker had already caught the Snitch. Gryffindor had lost one hundred fifty to one hundred sixty. As the Hufflepuf team rejoiced, James saw a Bludger speeding toward him, and tried to get out of the way. He was too slow, and it hit him right in the stomach. As he was falling off his broomstick, he saw Sirius looking menacingly at him, with a smirk on his face. 


	4. Grounds

Grounds, Hogwarts. Mid-spring.  
  
Remus Lupin looked up at the setting sun, and felt a chill run up his spine. No matter how many times he did this, he always got nervous before the transformation. He walked to the Whomping Willow and found an especially long twig on the ground. With the stick, he poked a knot on the tree. Immediately, the trees branches froze, and Remus slid down the hole in the trunk. He entered a passage, which he walked along until he came into the interior of the Shrieking Shack, as it had come to be called. He looked down at the bitten and torn furniture, and shuddered. He lay down on the ground and stared at the ceiling, waiting for his transformation to occur. The anticipation was nearly as bad as the metamorphosis itself. He remembered that Sirius and Peter wouldn't be coming today, only James.  
  
Remus jumped as he heard a voice behind him. Thinking it was probably James, he turned around, smiling. But as soon as he saw Snape, the smile turned into a frown. Remus warned him to leave, but Snape wouldn't listen. Suddenly his transformation started, and Snape stood paralyzed with fear. Remus slid down the wall and curled up into a ball on the floor. His whole body started shaking violently. Coarse brown and gray hair started sprouting from his hands and arms, and his fingernails turned into black claws. His face began to elongate, and his ears formed a point at the end and moved to the top of his head. As the change was almost complete, Remus saw another figure appearing toward them. Abruptly, his werewolf instincts took over, and he lunged at Snape and the other person.  
  
Remus saw Snape backing away. He tripped over a rock, regained his balance and ran away as fast as he could. But Remus wasn't worried about him. He had his eyes set on the other person who was there. Remus barked loudly, and jumped on the person's back, sinking his teeth into the person's thigh. He threw the person around like a rag doll for several hours, abusing him endlessly. Soon, Remus had transformed back and felt a little weak, like he always did after a full moon. He looked around to find red stains all over the walls, which was unmistakably blood. He soon gazed down at the floor to find a shocking sight - James's blood-spattered body. 


End file.
